runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of the Month/Nov08
The interview was conducted between the 22nd and 24th of November 2008. Subject This interview is a test, and is a chance to see how it works out, which is why no vote was cast. Mr. Garrison and The evil dude planned this while coming up with the concept - do not consider it to be an actual interview though. You may object to the questions I wish to ask though. Questions *1) The concept of Time Fractures is based on Primeval, but there are different tones in each one, what do you think makes the two series different? **Well, there's the obvious one (one being set in Gielinor), and then we have the GDG, with permission from Fegaxeyl, who feature as the main characters. Basically, I have expanded on their history and given them a more prominent role in the Runiverse. *2) At what point did you choose to use Fegaxeyl's Drauss and Cratus as main characters, and why? **At the time, I didn't want to invent any new characters, and Souls of the Damned had just finished then. I just thought it was logical for the GDG to be the only alien fighting force in the Runiverse. *3) Having written for Time Fractures myself, I remember that the process of devising a plot would be a lot different to the finished episode itself, and that concepts changed quite a lot. Would you say your plans for the series were fixed, or were there any unseen plots and ideas that didn't make the series? **It's a mix of both, to be honest. I had obviously planned out a few stories, and others I made up while browsing through the RuneScape website. I wanted to have an episode where time would be altered, and it's the GDG that would save the day, but there wasn't enough time for that. *4) What genre would you consider the series to be in (aside from sci-fi)? We've seen elements of horror, romance, comedy and action, but which do you think defines it best? **Action-adventure. I considered fantasy, but action-adventure sounds less wussy. *5) If you could have made one episode on a bigger scale (ie. into a full story arc, series or roleplay) what would it have been? **Time altered in the past, leaving a catastrophic present. It would have been a three-episode arc. *6) Being the first serial on the wiki, did you come across any challenges in headwriting a series? **Time. I thought I was full of it, but life does drag on. *7) What episode was the most fun to write, or had the best idea to write with? **''Future Armageddon/ ''Warrior's Wrath. These were just great ideas. *8) A number of events occurred and monsters appeared throughout the series, will we touch upon any of them again in other Runiverse stories? **I think we already have. Some role-plays and minor stories do mention the events, and many of the monsters were referenced as well. *9) The episodes follow a quick pace, do you wish things had been different or do you think the quick story format fits the series? **Quick story format fits the series. The episodes are more action than dialogue - if they were ever released on TV, more dialogue would be added so the episodes don't seem short. *10) Will there ever be a Time Fractures roleplay? It's been discussed before, and with the success of it and Two Worlds, can we expect anymore from the concept? **I think we won't. The series reached it's peak, and it's time to let more popular serieses like Gielinor to shine. *Special thanks to the evil dude for his time and answers! Mr. Garrison 17:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Comments *None, as of yet.